Flower of Disillusionment
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: Tsurara is contented just by being at Rikuo's side but what happens if she finds herself dragged in an emotional confrontation between Rikuo and Kana?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Oh guys sorry, this is not the continuation of disillusioned flower, this is the revision, like I said months ago(wow, that long). I don't know if it's any better than the first one but I have a more definite plot with this version and it's kinda fast paced( I think so.)

I have things that I have to be clear about the plot of this story. First, it was only Kana who knew about the Nura Clan. This story has no definite timeline in the manga and some events don't coincide at all but wth, this is my fanfic, I can do whatever I want with the plot(and the characters personalities.:p). Also, the Kiyo Cross members call each other by their first names.

Sorry for posting the story just now. I was procrastinating and well, I really procrastinated a lot.( Also, I had to make sure that I have written long enough so that the story would really progress just like how I wanted it to be.) Anyway, feel free to read if you're still interested.

Disclaimer : I do not own Nura no Mago.

* * *

Disillusioned Flower : Ordinary Days

XX

" Is that human girl here again?"

I stopped on my tracks, eyebrows automatically knitted together, showing my disapproval at the insouciant question that came from Kurutabo whom I had just stumbled upon the hallway of the mansion, which incidentally, rarely happens nowadays. His eyes lingered on the tray of the tea set that I was holding for a moment before he directed them towards me.

" That human girl you were talking about has a name. It's Kana, Kana Ienaga. If you can't address her in her first name, the last name would do. It's rude calling her otherwise."

Kurotabo only laughed at me in return. " Sorry about that. I have my mind full of other things so it's quite hard for me to remember. "

" That might be true but still. Why don't you try to associate yourself with her sometime? "

Kurutabo chuckled, making me think that he was just taking my words lightly.

" I can only do that if she becomes the 3rd's wife." He patted me on the shoulder and without another word, walked past by me. However, he stopped after a few steps and said in a louder voice. " By the way your tea smells nice. If you have nothing to do, I'll be grateful if you could make me some. I'll be at my room until dawn."

Ignoring his previous comment, I could not help but feel somewhat glad at the thought that I could be of some service to him during his short stay here in the main household." Sure."

Kurutabo waved his hand as a gesture of thanks before we both continued on our separate ways. After minutes of walking through the corridors, I stopped in front of the door of Rikuo's room. I took a deep intake of breath before I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

" Rikuo-sama, I'm coming inside."

" Geez, you don't have to ask permission if you want to go in. " Rikuo's reprimanding, yet childish enough, voice sounded on the other side of the door that despite myself, I found myself smiling.

" I'll try next time Rikuo-sama."

" You always say that." Rikuo's scowling face filled my vision as he slid the door of his room open and stood right in front of me. I had to look down on him though since I was taller compared to his human form. He stepped aside and let me inside his room. My eyes automatically flew to the small table on the corner of the room and smiled when a pair of brown orbs just like Rikuo's met my own. Kana smiled back at me, acknowledging my presence.

I headed towards the table while Kana who was sitting across it, put aside the books that sprawling above the wooden furniture, making a room for the tea set that I brought. Securing the tray on my arm, I turned to Kana and said in a half-serious tone. " I'm going to sulk if you don't at the least take a sip of the tea I made."

" Well, that's not bad at all. I've never seen you sulk for a long time anyway." Rikuo, who stood on the side facing Kana, quipped in. I gave him a stern look, although it was just a mock expression on my face.

" You're not a child anymore to say things like that Rikuo-sama."

" I don't want to hear it coming from you."

"Alright, I get it already." Kana laughed, raising her hand as if in defeat." You two always do this, don't you? But it's not like I'm going to refuse Tsurara's tea anyway, especially with an aroma like this."

" Please enjoy then." Satisfied and already done with what I came here for, I bowed my head in a respectful manner . " I'll take my leave now. "

" Eh? You won't stay with us here?"

What a troublesome question. Could not he see that I'm doing him a favor?

" I still have some other things to do Rikuo-sama. And besides, I've only brought two cups. I can't drink on the teapot, can I?" I said humurously, raising my eyebrows to emphasize the absurdity of the idea.

" Why not."

Returning with a whimsical reply like that, Rikuo really doesn't get it at all. I let out a visible sigh.

" Like I said, I have other things to do, so, if you will please excuse me. "

Not letting Rikuo to hold me up any longer, I immediately sauntered out of the room, which intentionally, left the two of them to be alone by themselves.

XXX

" Thanks for the books Rikuo. I'll return them to you as soon as I'm done reading."

" Don't worry about that. You can have them as long as you want."

" What if I'll keep them forever?"

" I don't mind at all."

Kana laughed lightly. " Alright, you said that." Upon saying it to Rikuo, Kana turned to face me. Her eyes were glowing, just like they had always been. "Thank you for coming along to my house Tsurara."

" You don't need to thank me. " I replied back with a smile, to which Kana returned with a smile of her own.

" Well then, I'll be going inside now. Take care on your way home. " Kana bid her goodbye before she walked towards the waiting front door of her house. Rikuo's eyes remained fixed on her until the door hid her from us with a soft click. His eyes lingered on it for a moment before he finally spoke to me.

" Let's go back."

We started to walk our way back towards the Nura mansion. It was already dusk and there were less people who were still out on the streets -just to be expected from a rural place like ours. The air was blowing gently, making a soft whistling sound as it brushes against us.

Without a thought, I let my eyes drift towards Rikuo, studying the expression on his face. As always, there was the cheerfulness had been a characteristic of him and yet somehow, once again, I could discern the placid emotion that was faintly etched on it.

" Hmm, what is it Tsurara?"

I jerked inwardly when Rikuo inclined his head towards me, his eyes directly meeting my own. I must have been staring at him for too long if he was able to take notice of it. How embarassing.

" Ah , I was just wondering what you would like to eat for dinner."

Fortunately, my mind was able to come up with a good excuse.

" Eh? Are you the one in-charge for tonights meal?"

" You sound like you don't want me to be."

" I didn't say that. You know I love you're cooking eventhough it is always cold and frozen."

" Hey, is that supposed to be a compliment?"

" Then, how about this. I love your cooking more than my Mom's. "

" You could have at least made up a more convincing statement Rikuo-sama."

" But, it's true. You're better than my Mom."

Honestly, Rikuo should learn how to to be wary, even for just a little, of the words that were coming out of his mouth. He just didn't know the impact it was weighing on me.

" Kidding aside - so, do you have anything you'd like to have for dinner?"

" As long as it's you , anything will be fine."

I knocked my forehead with my fingertips in exasperation. If Rikuo was being deliberate or he was just being plainly careless, I could not read him at all. " You're hopeless Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo didn't say anything to counter it, but instead, he smiled widely to himself.

" By the way, don't tell my Mom about what I've said, okay?"

He really was...hopeless.

XXX

Hope you like it guys. :Dv


	2. Chapter 2

For clarification again : Rikuo** did not** transform into his **yokai form** in the previous chapter. It was the** human Rikuo** who hogged all the scenes in chapter one which meant that the one who **seemed** to be flirting with Tsurara was basically still Rikuo in his human form . I'll be stating in the story whether it was the yokai or human Rikuo so I hope you don't get confused in that matter.

Take note of the bold and underlined words okay? 3

Disclaimer : I do not own NNM.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Premonition

My nose involuntarily twitched when another puff of smoke drifted into my nose. I almost sneezed at the contact, but thankfully, I was able to stop myself. That would be rude especially when the First, who was none other than Nurarihyon himself, was sitting right in front of me. I remained passive eventhough my legs were starting to become stiff from being in its seiza position. I had no idea why the commander wanted to speak with me, however much I rack my head for any possible reasons behind it. Surely, he was not mad at me for something?

" That child. He was being impossible."

The commanders' opening gambit got me a bit startled. When he meant child, was he referring to Rikuo? I waited for him to continue since I didn't know how to respond to that.

" I was only asking him if there' a girl he likes but do you know what he said? He told me to mind my own business! That brat, how could he not understand the paternal feelings of his grandfather!"

Before I could stop myself, a giggle managed to escape from my lips. It was not because of what the old man had said since I saw nothing funny about it but because of the way the commander wore exaggerated expressions on his face to emphasize his point, not to mention that he was was flinging his pipe like he was painting in the air eventhough he was definitely dismayed.

" I'm sorry about that Commander. " I said after the sound at the back of my throat faded. " I could not help myself."

" Nah, it's okay. I did it on purpose anyway. " He paused for a few seconds, putting the pipe back into his mouth and exhaled another puff of smoke before he continued." I know you're wondering why I called you here."

" Erhm, about that Commander, it's about Rikuo-sama right?"

The commander nodded his head in affirmation. " That's true. I think you're closer to Rikuo than anyone else here so I thought I might ask you something."

The commander might have concluded that from the fact that I was the one who practically raised Rikuo, aside from Wakana of course, and until now, I have always been by his side, not to mention that Rikuo had also entrusted to me the position of being his bodyguard , which deeply showed how much trust he has in me. Despite that, however, I believe it doesn't qualify me as someone who was closer to him than anyone else, especially more than Kubinashi and Aotabu, eventhough the thought that the commander viewed it in that way sent a pang of happiness within me, however much I dreaded myself for having that kind of emotion for I already knew what the commander had wanted to ask of me.

" I'll try to answer if it's within my capacity Commander."

" With Rikuo, I have to beat the bush about it but if it's you, I can be direct. Well, is my grandson interested in Ienaga Kana? Did he tell you anything about it? Or maybe, he might have given you a hint or something."

The happiness I felt was short-lived, having been replaced by a pain that had been plaguing me incessantly that it had considerably become dull to a point where I found myself being able to live on with it and to act normally around with other people as if it didn't exist at all, just like what I had been doing, what I am trying to do, until now.

" I'm sorry Commander but Rikuo-sama did not say anything concerning about what he truly feels for Kana, but still, even if it's the case, it is clear to us that Rikuo-sama cares for Kana a lot. "

I could not say love - one which bordered out that of friendship and familial. Rikuo didn't say it himself, so what right do I have to get ahead of him and tell his grandfather that it's what he felt for Kana?

" Hmm, that's vague, considering that he cares for almost anyone." The old man sighed in resignation. " I guess all we could do is assume for now. How troublesome."

The commanders' interest in Rikuo's personal affair with Kana was sudden that it sparked a feeling of curiosity in me but I held myself. It would be improper of me to question him since whatever reasons he had, it had nothing to do with me - that's what I wanted to make myself believe because somewhere deep inside me, I was afraid of the answer I would have heard coming from him.

" I'm really sorry Commander." I apologized again." It seems like Rikuo-sama wanted to keep that part of himself private. Boys tend to be like that nowadays. "

" Nah. That's a Nurarihyon blood flowing in him! My blood, exactly! If he likes that human girl or whoever girl in that sense, he should be a man and take pride in it! " He expressed defiantly, although the comical look on his face did not disappear. That was like the commander alright , and for that matter, I could not decided whether to take his words too seriously or not when he's like that.

" Anyway, thank you for taking your time for having this little chit-chat with me. You can take your leave now if you want."

As I myself had nothing to say as well, I stood up and bowed my head in respect at the Firsts' kind dismissal. I headed for the door and was a foot away from it when the commander called me back.

" Ah, Tsurara."

When I turned around to face him again, I noticed that the humor was now gone from the commander's face. I felt myself stiffen at his intense gaze.

" I know this might sound rude considering what we have discussed earlier but I just want to know." He paused for a moment, eyeing for any reaction from me. I struggled with myself to remain passive. He continued." I've been wondering, well, since the two of you are quite close, if you feel something for my grandson. "

It took me a whole second to fully process what the commander meant with his question and when it finally hit me, the pain I felt a while ago surfaced again, only this time, I was able to feel the affliction it rubbed on me. However, in a voice that did not give a hint of faltering, I managed to give a reply. " I love Rikuo-sama." And before the commander could get the wrong idea, I immediately added. " He was like a son to me afterall."

The old mans' eyes softened and he smiled fondly, although there was a streak of sadness on the curves of his lips. Or maybe, it was just my imagination.

" I'm sorry for asking such thing. I should have known that you and her are a different person. "

" No, it's okay Commander. "

With a final bow, I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I immediately walked away, finding it harder to suppress the tremor that was steadily creeping inside my body. I bit my lips, which was starting to tremble from the pent up emotions that was screaming to be released.

The commander was right. I was different from her. So much different from my mother. I could not be like her who stood up for her love eventhough she knew it would just end up in vain. I was a coward who could only wallow in her own sorrow and ironically enough, be contented just by being at the side of the man who had become the reason of her life...and death.

XXX

I stared long at myself in the mirror. Palé skin, a pair of large golden orbs, tresses of midnight blue locks framing against a smäll face, a lithe body covered in snow studded kimono. Indeed, my reflection screams nothing but me being a Yuki-Onna. Letting my eyes lingered on the mirror one last time, a hollow smile appeared on my lips before I walked out of the bathroom.

I påst by the hallway and I encountered some household youkais whom I'd exchanged night pleasantries with along the way. Turning to another corridor in going to my room, I halted to a stop when I heard voices coming from outside near the pond. I knew I should not be eavesdropping to conversations like this, but somehow, I could not find myself to take a step away fröm where I was standing.

" Are you going out again, Rikuo-sama?" It was Kubinashi. Considering from the way he posed his question, I knew he had something going on in his mind.

There was a short significant pause before I heard Rikuo's deep timbre voice, signifying that it was his yokai personality which had taken over his body right now.

" Yeah."

Rikuo sounded the same usual laid-back him but there was something on his tone that made me subtlety aware that he didn't want to go on the conversation anymore, and Kubinashi must have felt it too, but he still continued nevertheless.

" To where?"

" I'm taking the patrol for tonight. Why are you asking anyway? I believe I've already told you the reason before."

" I was just wondering if I could go with you this time."

" No, I'd rather be alone. Just look after the house while I'm gone."

Kubinashi acquiesced and silence followed after that, suggesting that Rikuo had already left. I did not move a muscle, my feet stayed rooted on the floor . Seconds ticked by before I heard the shoji door slid open and yet I did not dåre to run away and hid myself.

Kubinashi appeared in front of me, his expression telling me that he was not surprised to find me here.

He stared at me, his eyes probing deep into mine, until he finally spöke. " Good night Tsurara."

" Good night Kubinashi."

With that, we both started to walk our separate ways.

XXX

Let's see if you notice something in here. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the update! I don't know what to say( since my stomach is grumbling for a while now and I couldn't concentrate on anything but how to stop myself from going to the ref and taking something out for me to munch on) except that this update will be good enough for you guys. Thank you for reading(and the lovely reviews)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nura no Mago. I'm really hungry right now, but it's 1 in the morning. Gah.

XX

XX

Chapter 3 : Countdown Start

XX

XX

" Rikuo, do you want to try this?" Kana asked as she forked a small portion of the cake that was in front of her and brought it close to Rikuo's mouth, given that the two of them were sitting just beside each other. It's not an unusual sight anymore, so nobody of us reacted quite surprised at the intimacy such a gesture connoted. Kana and Rikuo were known to be childhood friends, and as such, people were bound to think that their relationship was wholesome, considering that none of them outrightly expressed that they like the other one in 'that' way.

" Sure." Rikuo said without a moment of hesitation as he took a bite of the food. He was not even giving any sign of being embarrassed about it; he's not stuttering or blushing just like what any normal boy would have been if the one they like gets intimate with them like that. Rikuo used to display such behavior before, but before I realized it, the day had come when he was not inclined to those reactions anymore, although he still retained the closeness he had with Kana. It was a good thing, if I view it in a positive way , as it clearly shows that the bond between Rikuo and Kana was a lot deeper now for them to still feel self-conscious being around with each other.

"It's sweet."

" Do you expect for it to taste sour when it's basically called a cake? That aside, I suggest you two get a table of your own if you plan to continue with that. This is a group date by the way."

Rikuo's short comment triggered Maki to jump in on him with her usual provoking remark. It might be true that we had already gotten used to Kana and Rikuo's display of affection towards each other but it didn't mean that they won't get intrigued about it especially from Maki who had really turn a liking in teasing the two of them. However, Rikuo, who seemed like he had already grown accustomed to Maki's insinuation, remained neutral with his expression, and instead of coming back at her with a retort, he just took a slice of his own portion and beckoned Mäki to have a taste of it. Maki's face became flushed, having been taken aback by Rikuo's action – or that was what it seemed so. She grumbled a few words, perplexed, but eventually, she could not help but chomp off the sweet treated before her.

" It tastes actually nice. " She commented after the food was reduced to tiny bits in her mouth, her mood taking a considerably 360 degrees turn. " Here, try mine too." Mäki sliced a piece of her own cake and gave it to Rikuo. Soon, everyone of us followed suit, letting each other have a taste of each chosen cake , except for Aotabu who almost turned the table upside down from shock when Shiima said aah to him.

" So, what did you call us for Kiyotsugo?"

Everyone of us stared at Kiyotsugo when Tohrii brought up the topic after the second set of cakes we had ordered arrived at table. She was right. Kiyotsugo still had not said anything regarding the reason why he gathered us all here at the cafe.

" Oh that. " Kiyotugo's eyes widened, and judging from his reaction, it seemed like he had completely forgotten about it. " I want you guys to come with me this coming Fridaay to my vacation house in the countryside! We don't have a class on that day anyway!"

" Eh? What for?" Tohrii asked in a disinterested tone. Her words were a bit muffled as she was in the process of munching a chunk of cake in her mouth.

" For a short weekend vacation since all of us needed to have fun outside of Ukiyoe sometimes. That's what Kiyotsugo told me. " Shiima explained in stead of Kiyotsugo who nodded his head, confirming that it's just exactly what Shiima had said. However, before anyone could make a comment on that, Shiima turned to me with a look of expectation showing on his face. " You're going right, Tsurara? "

" If you try not to be that too obvious, she would probably go. Probably. "

Shiima scrunched up his eyebrows at Maki, although his cheeks were threatening to flare up from the suggestive implication of her words. I sighed inwardly. It had gone out of my mind that Shiima wasn't also exempted from Makis' profound taunting. Thankfully, Kiyotsugo cleared his throat loudly, sensing that this exchange of words between Maki and Shiima would have led to another verbal barrage, effectively grabbing all of our attention.

" Okay, as to avoid åny insignificant arguments and as to not waste our time for unnecessary discussion which would be pointless anyway , as the leader of the group, I've decided that all of us are going and that's final. This is a group activity so nobody can say no."

" What?"

All of us – or more likely most of us for that matter - stared in disbelief at Kiyotsugo with his point-blank declaration. If he was just going to took the liberty of deciding by himself of our opinion on the matter, I could not see the point of asking us permission in the first place, or at the least, that's what it seemed to me.

However, no one voiced out any objections, which showed that nobody was that against with the idea so we just continued eating the cakes that Kiyotsugo had treated us. It must be one of the reasons why no one really argued with him in the end.

XX

XX

Two days had already passed since we decided to embark on a weekend vacation, just like what they had called it, to Kiyotsugos' place. We were currently outside of Kiyotsugos' main mansion where the van that we were to board was parked. Kiyotsugo and Shiima were leaning against the hood of the vän, conversing with each other like usual. Sometimes, I would catch Shiima looking at me that I would give him an acknowledging smile.

Rikuo and Kana opted to stay inside the vän while Aotabu and I decided to stay a distance away from them, waiting for a sign of the two figures of girls to appear. We were waiting for Mäki and Tohrii who, not surprisingly enough, did not arrive at the time we agreed to meet up.

" Hey Guys!"

Speaking of the devils, they had finally showed themselves up. Clad in bright neon clothes, even without the light of the sun falling on them, the girls still stunned my eyes with their blinding colors. To say the least, they were pretty gorgeous. I just don't understand why they have to wear sunglasses which also screams of bursting colors.

" Just looking at your choice of wardrobe - no wonder why the two of you took so long." I could not help but comment with when they got within a meter distance away from me. Mäki and Tohrii laughed, having no effort in countering any denial to what I had said.

" We know right!"

Aotabu took the bags from Mäki and Tohrii and excused himself as headed towards the backseat of the vän to put it there. The three of us followed after him, although we were walking rather slowly as it was the pace Maki and Tohrii were having.

" You guys are fully aware that we're going to a countryside right?"

" Yeah. And we know that it's going to be boring so at the least, we could compensate with our dresses. " Tohrii explained with a wince.

How does wearing that kind of clothes compensate for that? That was strange, but I didn't voiced out my thought.

" Well, there's the rotenburo." I added helpfully.

Mäki's face lit up." You're right about that."

" And well, " Tohrii spoke again, this time, with anticipation brimming at the black orbs of her eyes." we have other reasons as well."

" Huh? What other reasons are you talking about?" Kiyotsugo chimed in, his eyebrows arched in a confused manner. Looking at Kiyotsugo, he actually looked good today - his long curly hair being tied to a ponytail at the back of his head.

" Didn't your mother tell you not to barge into other people's conversation?" Mäki snapped at him before she slid the door open and got inside the vän, followed by Tohrii. I hastily göt inside too when Kiyotsugo turned to me with a scowl on his face. I knew he was going to ask me instead and I really didn't have anything to tell him since I was just as clueless as he was.

I took my seat beside Kana while Rikuo was on the other side of her. Mäki and Tohrii were behind us while Aotabu occupied the whole row at the farthest back of the vän and made it as his bed by lying in there. Kiyotsugo was in front of the wheel while Shiima was on the passengers seat. For a while, there had been quite a commotion inside the van and when it finally dissipated, Kiyotsugo brought the engine to life and the vän started to depart.

XX

XX

XX

Tsurara's feelings weren't shown here. I wonder why. .

To those I could not reply with a pm:

Akita - sadly, nope, I'm not going to update DF anymore as I'll be focusing on this story. Thanks for te compliment and here's the (late) update!

Anone - oh, don't mind that little blabbering of mine in the end. Just enjoy the story(i hope you do). tehe


	4. Chapter 4

A:N : I wanted to reply to your comments but i know I'm going to blabber more than what I really intended to say(spoiler alert) so I won't. .. wah.

If you're asking for Rikuo's POV, that's quite impossible as of the moment. But well, I'll be making one for him when the situation calls for it, and also for Kana, so cheers. And oh, Tsurara's lack of emotion last chapter, it'll be explained in the story itself.

Thank you for all those who read and reviewed! Your comments keep me pumped up. 3. (Some of you actually has double posts. Haha)

Disclaimer : I do not own Nura no Mago.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Obscure

It was a traditional house which had a little similarity with the Nura mansion. Kiyotsugo had specifically wanted this type of house to be constructed since he believed that houses like this have a high chance of attracting youkai's, which, humorously enough, could not be that far-fetched at all since Aotabu and I had already stepped inside the house. And of course, Rikuo himself, although it could not really be the case since Rikuo was in his human form.

It had already been hours since we arrived at the place and true enough to what Kiyotsugo said, the house was isolated, separated from the nearest residential area by a long distance which would usually take an hour worth of ride. It was eerily quiet but that's what good in a place like this, being calm and relaxing. That's what Maki said anyway, which was really surprising enough, coming from her.

Speaking of her, she and Tohrii were currently taking a bath at the rotenburo as it was one of the main reasons why they didn't make a fuss with Kiyotsugo's decision. The rest went with Kiyotsugo for some sightseeing outside after he toured us within his house. I decided to break away from them after a while so that I could join Maki and Tohrii in the bath. I had asked Kana if she wanted to come along with me but she declined.

With towels in tow, I made my way through the corridors of the house until I found myself at the wide door that leads to the rotenburo. Faint fogs were blurring the entrance. A relaxing warmth exuded from the place and the sweet smell of the water drifted to my noise, making me feel a little dizzy from the sensation. I could hear voices, which would be none other than those of Maki and Tohrii, and it seemed like they were really enjoying their time. Peals of laughter resounded in between their conversation, which be nothing more than random topics, if I would have to guess.

I passed through the entrance and I instinctively looked above me. It was an open bath so the sky was clearly visible down here. The sky was turning red, a sign that it was already nearing dusk.

" Oh, hey Tsurara! Are you going to join us here?"

I turned to where the voice came from. It was Maki. She was submerged on the water, exposing only the skin above her chest. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, just like with Tohrii. They momentarily halted their talk when they noticed my presence.

" Yup. I'll just take off my clothes first. " I replied before I excused myself so that I could get rid of my garments. With the towel already secured around my body and head and my clothes neatly piled on the wide stone nearby, I headed towards Maki and Tohrii.

" Why do you still have your scarf?" Maki raised the question when I was almost a few steps away. I must have really looked odd to her but I could not risk taking off my scarf. I would have ended up freezing the whole place accidentally.

" I know I sound weird but I'm not comfortable not having my scarf wrapped around my neck."

" Geez, and here we thought that finally, we would be able to see your neck exposed. " Maki pouted in disappointment. Although it was a relief that she did question me any further with it, Maki's statement was a little discomforting.

" Maybe we should start wearing a scarf too. It might be the reason why Tsurara has porcelain skin like that. Her skin is so white that it almost seemed transparent. " Tohrii comically glared at me with accusing eyes. "You do not only have a gorgeous face but you also have that kind of skin. That's so unfair."

" You have the right curves too. "

Heat crept up to my face. Not being able to act nonchalant of their comments anymore , I blurted out in embarrassment. " Honestly, you two are acting like a perverted old man! "

" What? It's true. " Maki raised an eyebrow and as if to prove her point, she added. " If I were a guy and I see you like this, there's no reason why I won't ravish you right here and then."

I don't know if they're being serious or just making fun of me but whichever was it, I could not dismiss the fact that it was making me feel really embarrassed that I let out a resigned sigh and just to end the issue already, I played along with them. Afterall, I'd gotten the hang of it quite well enough. " Well, thank you. I already know that I'm that gorgeous." I said with a slight grin as I slipped into the water until it covered just above my chest and discarded the towel off my body onto the ground.

For a while, Maki and Tohrii's laughter filled the place. After which, they wiped her eyes of its tears that they got for laughing too much. " Hearing that from you Tsurara, I just can't really believe it. You've changed somehow but it's a nice change and we love it."

" Yeah, you never really interacted with us ever since the Kiyo cross squad was born. It was only lately that we could talk like this. " Maki seconded." But well, we noticed that you and Yura were close to each other before you became even close to Kana. "

I grimaced inwardly. It was more like we were close at each others throat, but that was also before. Things had changed since time went by. I became solemn at the thought. " It would have been nice if Yura was with us right now."

" It can't be helped. She had to stay in Kyoto for another month. " Maki's sentiment was followed by a giggle. I was about to ask her the reason when she beat me to it. " She and Kiyotsugo do go along very well with each other, don't they?"

Oh, so that's what she meant by that. An amused smile played on my lips." If Yura hears about this, she's definitely going to exorcise the two of you."

" On second note, she gets along very well with Rikuo too." Maki added almost immediately, a single visible sweat drop forming on her temple. I would have found myself chuckling at her statement if not for Tohrii who spoke up.

" Now that Maki mentioned it, Tsurara and Rikuo gets along very well too. I've always thought that Rikuo and Kana were something but Rikuo treats you differently too. " Tohrii raised her hands as if in surrender and added hastily. " Hey, I don't mean anything by it, I'm just wondering."

Suddenly, my head started to feel a blur of dizziness. I would not have minded it if it was because of the steam but no, I could not deceive myself with that. After the talk I had with the commander, it did not occur to me that I would find myself in the same predicament again but just like in any other circumstances, just like that time, my facade still remained intact.

"It's because I'm almost like his sister. I believe I've already explained to you why Rikuo and I were rather close, if I can call it that. Nothing suspicious about it, really. "

Tohrii and Maki stared at me with a stupified look on their faces. Their facial expression remained unchanged until Tohrii mused in realization.

" Oh right. Your Mom and Rikuo's grandfather are some sort of friends, right?"

Maki put a finger on her chin, as if thinking over Tohrii's statement, and took on a pensive look. " If I remember it correctly, it's because that Rikuo's grandfather found out that you are the daughter of an old friend of his, so he would always invite you over to his house. Well, I think that explains it."

That was a lie, of course. When Kiyotsugo dropped by the Nura mansion one time, I had completely forgotten that I was not supposed to show myself to him, however, being conditioned to take care of every guests that enters the Nura mansion, I just exactly did that when I served him tea. Kiyotsugo was surprised when he saw me, not knowing anything about my residence in the Nura mansion, and when he started asking me questions and I was too astounded at my carelessness to reply , Rikuo stepped in and made up that excuse. The next day, Kiyotsugo told everyone what he found out, and they reacted pretty the same as Kiyotsugo at first, except for Kana who already knew everything about us.

I leaned my back at the stone behind me for support and hummed a short reply.

"Uh-huh. "

" So that means Shiima has a chance with you right?"

I stared at Maki, deadpanned. I didn't know where that question came from but still, I had to admit that I was quite grateful that it was not about Rikuo anymore. I did not respond though, I only continued in giving her a blank stare.

" Tsurara? Hello?" Maki leaned closer to me and wave her hands in front of my face. " Calling for Tsurara?"

I remained silent, my expression unchanged.

" Oi, are you really not going to say anything?"

I remained silent still.

" Fine, you leave us with no choice. "

Maki heaved a sigh and to my horror, she exchanged a knowing glance with Tohrii and before I knew it, a handful of water was smacking against my face.

XX

I took ground beef and pork, mushroom, onion, and eggs out of the refrigerator. I'll also need breadcrumbs, alcohol, salad oil, and…

I started mixing. I mixed onion, breadcrumbs, alcohol, egg and salt and put it in with the beef and pork. I had decided to cook Japanese-style hamburger for breakfast. I was sure they would not mind having that as the main dish for today. I had already prepared a yam soup to complement it with.

Since last night, I was entrusted with the task to prepare and make meals for the duration of our stay here which would be until tomorrow. I found myself in this predicament when it became apparent to us that Kiyotsugo only had the ref stocked with the necessary stuffs and didn't think anything more than that. He surmised that at least one of us should be familiar in moving around the kitchen and he was right when he said 'at least one'. It turned out that I was the only one who knew how to cook that I was left with no choice but to volunteer myself, although Rikuo made it sure that I would not serve the foods cold.

They were all stilll sleeping but I could tell that any minute now, they would be up and awake. As if on cue, I heard a trudging footstep on my back and Kana's morning voice followed shortly after.

" Morning Tsurara. " She greeted jovially. " Hmm, that smells nice. What's for breakfast?"

I glanced back at her ang grinned slightly. Kana was still in her pajama and her hair was slightly messy but at the same time, she looked refreshed. " It's Japanese-style hamburger. Morning too."

" Wow, you really know a variety of dishes."

" No, not really. I just happen to read some recipes when I have my free time. Anyone can do it if they just try." I said as I turned över the patties to the other side.

Kana stood closer to me, although she kept her distance as to not become a hindrance." I want to try my hands on cooking too but it's too hopeless for me. I tried once and it came out to be a disaster."

" You should not say that. If you want, I'll teach you some basic stuffs about cooking."

" Eh, really? Would you do that for me?"

I glanced at her again and said. " Yup. I'll make time for you. Just tell me whe-' I stopped short, noticing that despite the warm smile she was wearing, there was a touch of obscure emotion on it that I could not name. Her eyes - it felt like they were hiding something behind the sparkle that they were giving off.

" Is something wrong Tsurara?"

In an instant, the smile was gone, and along with it the look on her face that gave me a perturbing feeling, replaced by concern at my momentary stillness.

What was that? Could I have been imagining things? First with Rikuo, and now, with Kana...Pathetic.

" Ah no, nothing. It's just that my throat got stucked up for a moment there. "

" Must be the morning cold. You woke up pretty early. Ah Tsurara, I think the patties are almost cooked."

Kana had her eyes at the frying pan, causing me to remember that I was still in the middle of cooking. I was just in time to turn off the gas stove before the patties were on the brink of getting overcooked. Done with it, I proceeded to arrange the table, along with Kana's help.

" Should we wake them up?" Kana posed the question after we finished the preparations for our breakfast, which only took a few minutes to accomplish. She looked at me with an indecisive look on her face.

" That's regrettable. We're already awake." Out of nowhere, Rikuo's voice spoke from behind us and for a second there, I had mistaken him to be in his yokai form. The way he spoke was more of characteristic of his yokai counterpart, not the human he was right now. But then, Rikuo had behaved quite like that in some instances before.

" Yah. I would really like it if Tsurara's face was the first thing I'll see when I open my eyes. "

Eh?

My eyes flitted over to Shiima who entered the room after Rikuo, with Aotabu following behind him. He had a dreamy look to his face that I felt a little warmth spreading on my cheeks. Luckily, no one noticed it when a feminine derisive snort came after.

" Go back to sleep then and dream about it all you want. It's free anyway."

It was Maki. She and Tohrii emerged from the door, and just like the rest who were already present on the dining room, were still clad in their pajamas. And as if she just didn't say something that have made Shiima scowl in displeasure, she said brightly. " Morning guys!"

Kana and I only looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. This kind of conversation from them had rather become quite normal.

" So alive in the morning. That's Good. " Kiyotsugo barged in with a loud voice, his lips curving into a wide grin that it almost looked like that of a Cheshire cat as he marched inside the room like a king. "Anyway, since the food is already served before us, why don't we already start our breakfast?" He continued as he walked towards the head of the table and sat on the chair, getting ahead of anyone from us. We were already used to that attitude of Kiyotsugo that we didn't mind it at all.

" Looks yummy. " Maki commented as she scanned her eyes on the table. Aside from the Japanese burgers, there were rice, a set of two side dishes, and some fresh fruits.

Everyone took a seat of their own, and I was about to take mine when my eyes fell on the empty glass before me. I immediately excused myself.

" I'll just get the drinks. Please go on ahead without me."

" Hey, Tsurara that's not really necessary."

Kiyotsugo and the others tried to protest but I had already gone inside the kitchen. Standing in front of the refrigerator, I was about to pull its door open when Kiyotsugo's voice faintly reached my ears.

" Geez, Tsurara sure acts like our own mother in this group. "

Th grip of my hand on the handle loosened up as I just stood there. Kiyotsugo's words echoed on my head and I realized for the first time...being a Yuki-Onna - the thought of it doesn't suffocate me as it used to anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : When I said that this would be an interesting chapter - please forget that I said that. I'm just shamelessly selling my fic to you guys.

Warning.

Do you guys know why I haven't updated a chapter with a long content? It's because I easily get tired or proofreading long sentences. I'm lazy. That's why, if you see something wrong in this update, you already know the reason why. I mean, this is almost 5k words in total and for me, it's really long. gah

Disclaimer: I do not own Nura no Mago

XXX

Chapter 5 : Truth or Lie

XXX

"Are you sure you're going to wear that Tsurara?"

Shiima asked, befuddled, as he stared at the scarf that was wrapped around my neck. This was the second time I was asked about my scarf. I had it with me all the time and I thought that they would have gotten used to it already but I guess I was wrong.

"If I know, you just want to see how sexy Tsurara's neck is."

There Maki goes again, picking on Shiima. And if i recounted it right, it was her own intentions, not Shiima's.

"You're making me look like a pervert here."

"Aren't you?"

"Alright you two, enough with the bantering!" Kiyotsugo intervened with his care-free attitude. I thought that he would get ignored again, like most of the time, but it seemed it was not the case today. Satisfied that Maki only let out a smäll tch before going to Tohrii's side, he continued.

"Since everything is already set and ready, we'll get going now." Kiyotsugo raised his arm and pointed his finger forward. With an enthusiastic voice, he shouted.

"Here we come creatures of the river!"

XXX

Upon arriving at the river, we looked for a nice shade just nearby where we put up our temporary picnic ground while the boys set up the fishing equipments and went on ahead fishing. The water was calm, although it also meant that it was quite deep.

" Aren't you guys going to join the boys over there?"

Quite a few minutes had already passed since we have settled ourselves under a tree large enough to keep us away from the sunlight which wasn't that bad anyway. We were just contentedly watching Rikuo and the others when Kana raised her question.

"We'd rather stay here under the shade. How about you Tsurara?" Maki asked lazily. She had her head resting against Tohrii's lap and she clearly had no any plan of getting up. One of her ears was plugged with an earphone which was connected to Tohrii's. Both of them were listening to the music that was playing in Tohrii's iPod.

I flashed Kana a brief smile. "I'd just watch you guys from here for a while."

Kana pouted and stared at me as if trying to change my mind, and when I only smiled at her again, she said in resignation. "I'll go on ahead then. " She stood up and took one of the rods. She skipped towards Rikuo who immediately smiled as he noticed her presence.

They exchanged a few words with each other before Kana threw the bait into the water and Rikuo continued what he was doing earlier.  
They remained like that for the next few minutes, however, when Rikuo noticed the Kana was having a hard time with holding the rod, he put down his own and went behind Kana. He held Kana's hand and guided her on what to do.

They looked good together and really, it was a beautiful sight – beautiful to the point that I felt a familiar tight knot on my chest.

" I would really love to tease the two of them right now but I'll let this one slide by." Maki suddenly commented, jolting me out of my inner turmoil. My mask didn't crack, I was grateful for that, although I didn't have to concern myself with it since Maki was not looking at me. She had her eyes glued to Kana and Rikuo while lying on her side, her head still on Tohrii's lap.

Tohrii chuckled, a gesture that shows that she found Maki's resolve to be incredulous - or so it might seem.

"Eh? Why?" I asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"I don't know. I think there's something about Rikuo that I could not point out whenever I insinuate something in his relationship with Kana. It feels really weird but well, it could be just me."

"I didn't know you can be considerate at times too. I'm sure Shiima would love it if you stop annoying him by teasing him to me." I mused with a disapproving smile tugging at the end of my lips, a gesture that concealed the perturbing thoughts that was creeping into my mind.

"No. Let me rephrase what you said. Shiima would really love it if you start givi-'

"Whoah! It's a big one!"

Shiima's voice rang out loud, effectively interrupting Maki from her retaliation and getting our attention.

"Alright, let's see who'll be able to catch it first!" Rikuo shouted excitedly as he handed his eyeglasses to Kana. With a shake of her head, Kana took it within her two hands. At the same time, Shiima inclined his head towards me and gave me a big grin. "I'll catch that fish for you, Tsurara!"

"Leave the talk for later! Come on!"

Before Shiima could react, Rikuo had already dragged him into the water. I could conclude that they were really pumped up when they had their voices in a high pitch volume. Kiyotsugo and Aotabu followed suit, leaving the water shooting high up in the air in its wake.

Quite at the dark on what was happening, I immediately went beside Kana.

"What happened?"

" They spotted a really big fish."" Kana stretched her hands on the opposite sides to prove her point. "And well, that's the gist of it." She grinned.

A very simple explanation indeed but at the least, I knew now why the boys had been so hyped up about it. Not long after, Maki and Tohrii came up from behind us.

"How did a fish as big as that managed to get here?" Tohrii asked with skepticism in her voice, not to mention was also twisted with the same emotion.

That's right, this kind of thing was something that does not happen normally. Maybe the fish the fish got lost in its way somewhere?

"Maybe it got lost in its way somewhere?"

That was...quite unexpected. Kana had voiced the exact thoughts in my my head, and I thought that I was stupid for thinking something like that.

" Tsurara! "

My eyes automatically flew to where the voice came from. It was Shiima and he was waving at me enthusiastically eventhough he looked positively a bit worn out. I would have waved back at him when out of the blue, he was abruptly sucked back into the depths of the water. I could only blink in surprise. I didn't have to guess what happened though when Shiima emerged back again, panting heavily, followed by a laughing Rikuo who looked not less worn out than Shiima.

" Damn you Rikuo!" Shiima cursed, pointing a finger at Rikuo. " You almost drowned me in there!"

Rikuo raised his hand, as if accepting the blame, although a mischievous grin was plastered on his face. " I'm sorry. I thought your feet was the tail of the fish." Rikuo explained in an unconvincing manner, and before Shiima could react, he dived back into the water.

" Oi Rikuo! " Shiima yelled, looking flustered , before he went after Rikuo.

Tohrii and Maki laughed at the somewhat funny sight presented to us a moment before and I almost found myself smiling too when I turned to Kana. Her facial expression was blank. That didn't last though, as her lips slowly curved into a small smile as she shook her head. I felt relieved. It seemed like Kana's reaction had just gotten a bit delayed.

Kiyotsugo and Aotabu came surfacing after, breathing in some oxygen which they lacked underwater, and went back again to their ordeal after we gave them encouraging words. It must have been tough for them since it continued for how many minutes, considering that Aotabu was with them, and everytime they surface from the water, they looked really exhausted.

Our anticipation heightened when out of the blue, a fish that was exactly just like what Kana had described of its size abruptly came into our view.

"They really did it!" Tohrii gasped in bewilderment as the four figures of the boys emerged out on water simultaneously. Aotabu was holding the struggling fish which meant that he was the one to be able to catch it though it did not come as a surprise anymore. As they swam towards the edge of the river, I took the time to run to where we left our things. Luckily, we had brought towels with us thinking that something like this might actually happen, given that we were going to a river.

As if reading my mind, Kana went along with me. We took 2 towels each and when we got back into the riverside, the boys were already slumped on the ground and the fish was wriggling violently, although securely away from the water where it might plunge itself back. Maki and Tohrii were staring at it with a cynical look plastered on their faces. They could have been thinking that the fish was poisonous, or something like that.

" I'm sorry Tsurara, I wasn't able to catch the fish myself. I managed to get a grasp of it for a few time but it always ended up slipping away." Shiima was clearly dejected with himself which made me realize that he was really serious with what he promised earlier. " It's your fault Rikuo. " He glared at Rikuo althought his eyes weren't that menacing at all.

" How was it my fault? It's a contest remember?" Rikuo's eyes had widened, it's as if Shima's accusation was kind of stupid. That attitude from Rikuo would not be of any help to the situation at all, as it would actually have a consequence that was an exact opposite of it that Kana deliberately threw the towel she had to Rikuo, covering his head in the process.

" Just apologize to Shiima. We saw what you did earlier and it's not good." Kana sighed. Rikuo lifted the towel off his face and frowned, although he did as what Kana told him to do. However, Shiima was doubtful on whether he was going to accept Rikuo's apology that I decided to step in already.

" If it's about your promise to me, don't worry about it. It's the thought that counts right?" I assured him with a smile. " Here, dry yourself for now." I handed him one of the towels I was holding which Shiima accepted with a thank you.

" Since Tsurara said so, I won't say a thing anymore. We're friends again." Shiima put his arm around Rikuo's shoulder. Rikuo rolled his eyes before he muttered in a grumpy voice. " Alright, but please, take your arms off me, you're wet and I'm trying to dry myself here."

Kana and the others laughed and I found myself joining them too as I gave the remaining towel to Aotabu since Kana had already given hers to Kiyotsugo. They remained slumped on the ground for a few more minutes, letting the wind and the heat of the sun to hasten up the drying process, before they finally stood up.

They went to their respective spots earlier and grabbed their bundle of catches while Aotabu shouldered the biggest catch himself. He's really a brute, and I meant it in a positive way.

We started to head back to our resting ground. Maki walked behind Aotabu, striking up a conversation with him. " Are you sure this one is edible?"

Or more like trying to pick up on really never gets tired of it.

Aotabu knitted his eyebrows in confusion." I don't know."

"Eh? What if it turns out to be poisonous?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't it obvious? We'll all gonna die."

"It lives in a freshwater so naturally it means that it is safe to eat."

Maki's attention shifted to Rikuo who looked like he was torn between finding Aotabu's disoriented state, just from dealing with a girl, an amusement or an exasperation.

"How do you know that?"

"Common sense of course."

"Where's the common sense in the size of that fish? It's almost half the size of a dolphin."

Kiyotsugo, who decided that it was time for him to barge in, volunteered on giving the logical explanation to it.

"This river was supposedly connected to a lake so it might have come from there." He was grinning widely to himself as he did so that it almost looked like he was bragging, which was just the typical him. Maki pursed her lips in displeasure at Kiyotsugo's intervention. She didn't say another word again that it was Tohrii who took the chance to ask a question of her own.

"So, guys, what are we going to do with those bundles of fishes that you caught?"

XXX

It was already past midnight and yet, sleep would not envelope me. The rest had already drifted off into a deep slumber, proof of that was the steady rhythms of their breaths that I could hear in the deafening silence of the night.

Hours ago, the scenario was a stark contrast - the night was filled with the boisterous merry-making of everyone in the warmth of the bonfire that we lit up. It had been fun for us, especially when we had the fish roasted on the blazing fire. We ate, drank, talk and laugh, like the night was not going to end and that it would go on forever.

I turned to my right side and smiled when Kana's sleeping face greeted my eyes. The light of the moon filters through the room, giving it a warm fuzzy glow. Kana, who wasn't able to fight off the pull of slumber, had slept on Rikuo's shoulder while we were still gathered around the bonfire listening to Kiyotsugo's stories. When everyone noticed it, we decided to call it a night and put out the fire before we went back to our own rooms. Rikuo carried Kana gently to our room, refusing Aotabu's help to carry her for him.

I let my eyes lingered at her for a while. Kana was beautiful, I admit that, and she had a pure heart. Most of all, she had stood by Rikuo's side at the moments that he needed someone to hold on to when he was still muddled in confusion with his dual identity. I could not have been more grateful to Kana for that.

I reached out my hand at her and tucked away the strands of hair that fell on her face behind her ears. I stared at her one last time before I decided to get up silently and slipped out of the room. I changed back into my yokai form, walked past the perimeter of the house and headed deep into the forest ahead. The night breeze was refreshing and even for a bit, it helped me calm the turbulent emotions that had been slowly surfacing deep within me. I walked in a slow pace, letting myself lost in the serene tranquility of nature. Minutes passed, maybe even hours, when I found myself standing in front of a beautiful velvet flower, a gem that stood out amidst the monotone lush green of the canopy of trees and plants. I bent on my knees and touched the petals of the flowers, staring blankly the faint streak of malignant back marring its soft surface. It was a stigma. It was bound to wither away, slowly, and maybe, painfully.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a while, having an internal argument with myself. And when I came to a decision, I leaned closer to the flower and with a unfaltered conviction, breathed on it, covering it in an unbreakable barrier of ice.

"What are you doing Tsurara?"

I jolted upon hearing a deep voice behind my back, even more so when it brought a familiar numb pain in my chest. I did not turn around to look at him, but nonetheless, I answered.

"It was going to wither away soon enough, just like it did not exist at all. It's better this way, it's life and beauty will be preserved for all eternity and it doesn't have to suffer anymore."

"But aren't you taking away the essence of its life? Eventhough it was going to die one day, it was able to experience what it felt like to be alive, to be breathing the same air as every living does, and to bask itself in the warmth of nature."

"I don't think it would still be able to do admire even just a thing around it when it itself was the only one suffering, rotting on its own?"

Rikuo chuckled, as if finding amusement in my reasoning. "Alright, I won't argue with you anymore. So, want to take a walk with me?"

This time, I turned around to face him and I could not suppress a smile from forming on my lips. Long black hair, with a contrast of white on its back, that gently dances along with the soft breeze of the wind, golden eyes that gleams like a setting sunset against the darkness, and a smile that never failed to bring me happiness and sorrow at the same time. Standing right before me was Rikuo but at the same time, it was not him at all. Rikuo, in his human form, was the epitome of light. Rikuo in his night form, was the epitome of darkness. And right now, it was the Night Rikuo who was gracing my eyes with his presence.

Rikuo was reaching out his hand to me that I expelled a sigh, as if the gesture had given me no other choice but to accept , and which I did eventually. He helped me stand on my feet and we both started to walk aimlessly inside the forest.

"Do you have any particular place that you wanted to go to Rikuo-sama?"

"Not really. How about you? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I can't sleep. " I answered simply.

Rikuo let out a smäll hmm before he added. "I can say the same for me."

Nobody said a word after that. We continued our night walk in a comfortable silence, until we unexpectedly arrived at a cliff. The scenery that greeted our eyes was simply breathtaking that it got us momentarily frozen to the ground. It was not until Rikuo took hold of my hand and brought me along with him at the edge of the cliff that I snapped out of my reverie. Rikuo's hand was warm, being clasped on my own. I ignored the fuzzy feeling it stirred at the pit of my stomach as we admired the surreal beauty of nature laid before our eyes.  
An infinite number of starts dotted the endless sky above, sparkling like studded diamonds under a spotlight. Below, the dark foliage of the forest was basking in its diffused glow. Being with Rikuo like this, it almost made my resolve crumble into dusts but the blaring fact that this was nothing but a fleeting moment, a disillusionment, was enough to keep myself in check with reality.

I felt Rikuo's hand tightened around me that I broke my gaze away from the sky and stared at him. He did it unconsciously for he had a deep pensive look on his face. "I'm sure Kana would love it if she sees something as beautiful as this."

Another tug of reality. Even at this short moment of time that I thought could only be between me and Rikuo was really just a disillusion afterall. I squeezed Rikuo's hand in return. "I'm sure she will. "

Rikuo's head jerked towards me, and for something I could not make out of, he was wearing an expression on his face that made me think that he had not intended to say it out loud. It only happened on a split of second, but it got reflected it my eyes before it changed into something more indecipherable. His lips curved into an empty smile "Just forget I said anything."

He turned his eyes back to the sky above us, but he did not let my hands go. It pains me, not because Rikuo was still thinking about Kana even if she was not here, but because this time, I've confirmed that the doubts I had in mind actually exists, that there was really something that Rikuo was keeping something to himself, one which he didn't want anybody, even me, to know.

There had been questions that kept nagging at the back of my mind but I dismissed them each time, thinking that whatever was bothering Rikuo, it was not something to get worried about. Afterall, everyone of us had those moments in life.

However, this time, I'm certain that it has something to do with Kana. That must be the reason why Rikuo was not saying anything and being a coward that I am, I could not bring myself to confront him about it. It was just still an assumption on my part - despite how strongly I feel about it.

XXX

"Oh, Kana. " I murmured in surprise when my eyes met with Kana's own surprised ones. She was sitting on the edge of the wooden floor just outside our room and she seemed to be staring at the same yet different sky moments before. I didn't notice her at all, or even felt her presence, until now.

"Tsurara. " Kana greeted back with a smile. Hesitantly, her eyes drifted to Rikuo.

"Rikuo..." She spoke his name with uncertainty underlying in the tone of her voice that it had unexpectedly taken me aback.

Kana and Rikuo wordlessly stared at each other, creating an invisible suffocating atmosphere around us. It felt like hours had passed instead of mere seconds before Rikuo spoke in a formal yet detached tone, it's as if he was talking to a stranger.

"Kana."

Faintly, a streak of hurt crossed Kana's face despite the wavering smile that was plastered on her lips. I stood rooted on the ground, utterly confused and not knowing what to make of Rikuo's unprecedented cold behaviour. It felt like he was not Rikuo anymore; the usual warmth he had for Kana was no longer there. In the midst of the turmoil that was raging up inside my head, I felt a light touch on my shoulder, and before I realized it, Rikuo had already disappeared without saying a thing.

The night wind shifted softly. There was a resigned expression on Kana's face. Not wanting to let the awkward atmosphere to continue, I took the initiative to start even a small conversation, deciding to play oblivious of what had just happened. Afterall, I really am ignorant of the underlying circumstances between the two.

"You woke up pretty early. What's up?" Dawn was yet hours away and for her to be awake at this time, and alone on top of that, was enough to become a topic that we could talk about. Kana smiled and I took it as a signal to take the space beside her.

"I could not go back to sleep so I thought I'll stay here outside until I get sleepy again. " Kana tried to act normal but she could not conceal the melancholy that was enshrouding her. I knew Kana would not want me to worry about it, and also, I didn't to intrude Kana's privacy so I decided to pretend that I didn't notice it.

"Funny. I had the same problem too. Rikuo as well. It was a coincidence that I met him in the forest. "I said with a laugh. It was, in a way, an explanation why Rikuo was with me. Eventhough Kana did not ask for it, I felt obliged, at the least, to tell her that.

Kana scrunched up her eyebrows. "It must be the house or something. We should complain to Kiyotsugo about this. I'm sure dark circles would materialize under my eyes tomorrow."

She did not make a comment about Rikuo.

"Nah, even if that would be the case, you still look pretty."

"With that straight face, I might really believe you."

"I have no reason to lie."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a penny with me right now. "

Kana's comeback caused us both to end up in a fit of laughter. I felt relieved, it seemed like Kana had already gone back to her usual self, or at the least, that was what it seemed to be and that was all that mattered now. She stared at me with a half smile gracing her lips, making me conscious of myself all of a sudden.

"Is there something on my face?"

Kana shook her head slightly in response. "It's just that you look breathtakingly beautiful in your yokai form."

Her remark, and the admiration that was reflected in her eyes barely registered on my head. What hit me was the fact that I carelessly took for granted that I was still in my yokai form. It was one thing that Rikuo asked me to be careful about and I almost messed it up. In an instant, I reverted back into my human counterpart.

"Thanks." I sighed, feeling relieved an grateful at the same time. "I completely forgot about that. What a disaster would it have been if I slept in this form and Mäki and Tohrii see me like this."

Kana blinked her eyes at me. "Oh, I haven't thought of it either. "

The expression on Kana's face was quite cute that on impulse, I knocked my forehead against hers in a gentle way. Kana was a bit startled with my action but she recovered quickly, and we both ended up giggling at the situation we found ourselves in - but it's not like that there would be a high chance that it would happen since I had always been the one to wake up first in the morning.

"Say, why don't we just wait for the the sun to rise? That is, if you're fine with that. "Kana said after a while. I had no problem with that but I knew that such idea would not be good to a human, especially for a young girl like her.

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

If that's what she had decided, I just could not leave her all alone by herself.

"I guess there's no helping to it then."

XXX

About Disillusioned Flower, I've been thinking if I'm going to continue it or not since most of my old readers prefer that one. I write stories for others to read them(and for my self amusement too, of course),so I just can't disregard what you want, however, If ever I would do that, there 's two considerations that I have to think about.

1. It would have a different plot than what I initially had in mind, and that takes quite a lot of time.

2. I prefer this new version so really, I have no intentions of abandoning this.

Okay, for the question, do you really want me to continue Disillusioned Flower? Remember the two considerations I said though. That's all. And really, thank you for my loyal readers out there who support my story! I love you guys. T.T


	6. Chapter 6

So concerning about the two fics, I believe I already told you guys that I'm going to continue both but I'll have to finish this one first before I work on Disillusioned Flower again. So anyway, I finally updated! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. And Kubinashi appears again! Haha.

Thank you for all the reviews. You guys overwhelmed me. I'm sorry to those I wasn't able to reply with since I lost track of the names but if you'll comment on this chapter, I'll absolutely reply if you have any concerns regarding this fic. :)

P.S - If you find something wrong in the story, please pardon me. I'm not a fan of proofreading long chapters(of stories) I write myself. :(

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

Chapter 6(Kinda Lazy to think of a Title.)

It was real – so painstakingly real that I could not make a fool of myself that it was just an illusion after all, a twisted make-believe that had momentarily blinded me of reality. Every words spoken, every actions taken, every emotions conveyed on that night, they were all engraved raw on my mind like a mark burned onto a skin.

The memory of Rikuo being expressionless and cold that night, even more so the painful emotion that crossed over Kana's face, I could not bury them completely into passing oblivion.

However, eventhough I was the one who had nothing to do with that night's incident, it almost seemed like I was the only one dwelling on it up until now. Rikuo and Kana acted like nothing was wrong with them, like whatever happened that night was something that actually never did happen.

Perhaps, I got everything all wrong and it was actually not what I thought it was. Perhaps, they had just a petty fight with each other and they had already settled whatever difference they had and I just didn't know anything about it.

Or maybe, it could have been that the two of them had decided to play a prank on me and eventhough it gave me trouble more than enough that I could handle, I would congratulate them for being able to pull off those expressions that only a professional could do - if only they would admit it to me. Together, we could just laugh at it.

There were so many perhaps's and maybe's that were playing in my head that I didn't know what to believe anymore. Was I just thinking too much into it? Perhaps, I was. If Rikuo and Kana were fine as they are right now, then, maybe, I should just take it as it is. For in all honesty, even if I sounded like a real hypocrite, seeing that nothing had changed with them was enough to set me at ease, to convince myself that there was nothing that I need to worry about.

" Tsurara?"

I abruptly halted my footsteps , having been caught surprise by the closeness of Kana's face with my own that it almost looked like she was going to kiss me. All thoughts that had clouded my mind had immediately dissipated in that instant. I stared at her, befuddled. " Kana?"

Kana scrunched up her eyebrows before she straightened her back. " Your mind is drifting to somewhere, isn't it?"

I gave her a smile pronouncing that indeed, what she said was true. " Well, sort of. What were you saying again?"

" I'll be expecting you on Saturday and also, don't forget that you'll be staying for the night." Kana reiterated, seemingly not minding my momentary lapse.

Oh right. We were talking about that. Kana still remembered the promise I gave her and she asked me to teach her how to bake chocolates. Kana was enthusiastic with the idea that I could not decline, not that I had any intention of declining it anyway.

" I never back out of my words. "

" That's good to hear. " Kana's eyes turned into crescent moons with delight and we continued on our way to the classroom. There were only a few students inside since it was still lunch time and almost all of them were loitering outside the school buildings.

Quite a while ago, Kana and I were still together with the other members of the Kiyo Cross Squad but the two of us decided to have a quick visit at the washroom. The rest of the group went ahead eventhough at first, they insisted on waiting for us.

Standing in front of the door, I was about to take a step inside when Kana suddenly spoke up, causing me to stay put and look back at her.

" I think I'll visit the library for a moment. I'll be back before the first class in the afternoon starts. "

If she's going to the library, it must mean that she wanted to check up on the book that she had been trying to get her hands on since last week. She must be really interested on it if she was this persistent.

" Sure."

With that, Kana turned on her heels and walked away. Seeing her back disappeared on the junction of the corridor, I entered the room. I only had taken a few steps when Maki's almost shouting voice called my name. Luckily, the noise inside and outside of the classroom was at par with Maki's voice that nobody reacted to it, unlike the other time when everybody turned their heads on me, making me feel like melting on the ground for the embarrassment. I let my eyes wander and found Maki and Tohrii in their usual spot at the far end of the room – the former sitting on the table while the latter on the chair.

" Where's Kana going?" Tohrii asked as soon as I got right in front of them.

" To the library."

" Again?"

" Yeah. " I looked around, noticing that Rikuo and the others were missing. The thought that there was something odd in the classroom when I stepped inside was because , plainly, Kiyotsugo wasn't present. Usually, almost all of those who were inside the room would flock around him, listening to his youkai tales but the scenario right now was different – the remaining students were scattered all over the room.

" If you're looking for those 4 stupid boys, then the teacher made them do some errands for her."

I was not surprised anymore that Maki knew what I was thinking just by looking at my gestures. She's really sharp when it comes to things like this." Oh, okay."

I said shortly. I did not comment on how she called those four stupid. I knew it was just going to end up into an argument and I'm not really going to win against Maki on that.

I excused myself from them and went to sit on my chair beside the window and looked at the sky outside.

" My. Is it going to rain? "

XXXX

" How was it? Did you see her?"

" No. She's not in the library. The bookkeeper told us that Kana immediately left since the book wasn't available."

Rikuo was calm although there was something in him that I just could not quite get a grasp of. His demeanor, it was totally unreadable and yet at the same time, placidly transparent. It was as if he was a complicated puzzle that I could not fit the pieces together however much the overall picture was already presented before my eyes. However, given the situation, Rikuo could have been struggling within himself on what to do or how to react and he just didn't want us to see it.

" She's not in the infirmary either. "

We considered the possibility that she might have been not feeling well and had thought of taking a rest in the infirmary but it turned out she hadn't even stepped inside the room. I bit my lips, trying to think things over and not letting myself panic over the situation.

Kana said that she'll be back before the first class in the afternoon starts but even after it had already ended, she still hadn't shown herself up. We could not contact her since she had left her phone on her bag.

What made the circumstance even worse was that it was raining heavily outside, something which had startled us since it just came about so suddenly. The possibility that Kana might be stranded somewhere was out of the question. Kana was a clever girl and she could easily get out of a situation like that.

" What if another yokai attacked her? Wasn - '

Rikuo immediately interrupted Kiyotsugo. " That's impossible. Yura set up a barrier in this school that even high level yokai's would have a hard time breaking in." Although he still remained his calm facade, I noticed that his jaws moved and I knew what it meant. He was irked at something. Was it because of what Kiyotsugo had said?

" Oh right. I forgot about that." Kiyotsugo seemed not to notice it though. " If that's the case, should not we report this to the teacher? "

" There's no need for you to bother with that. Mrs. Ienaga has already called and explained that her daughter was not feeling well and that went home by herself. But you students, didn't I tell you not to make quite a commotion in the hallway? And your next class has already started ! Actually, all of you are already 15 minutes late. Now, if you don't want me to hand you over to the disciplinary committee, you better hurry up to your class now!"

Our teacher glared at us with her piercing dark eyes that we scurried back into our next class in no time. I was relieved that Kana was safe, and I knew that the others were as well since it was shown on their faces, but there was something that bothered me. Kana would have surely told us about it no matter what, and the fact that she didn't, it was just not like her. She would not do something that would make us all worried, especially Rikuo, but on the contrary, perhaps, that's what she was thinking when she went home without telling us anything. She just didn't want to trouble us that she kept her condition to herself. In that aspect, she was just like Rikuo.

At the thought, I glanced at Rikuo and to my mystification, his expression hadn't changed at all. An uncomfortable feeling crept into my chest, something that has never failed to cause me unrest since that night. I was able to successfully shook it off everytime, thinking that it was just my imagination which had gone too active, and this time, it was what I was telling myself to subdue the negative emotions it connotes on me. People had their own reasons for every actions that they were making, and I just can't interpret them with my own subjective reasoning.

We entered the classroom in a rush, literally crashing against the closed door that we were greeted by a dead air and a pair of bewildered eyes of every students inside the classroom. The teacher though had a different reaction. He was wearing a dead-panned expression on his face, a sign that he wasn't at least a bit happy with our dramatic late arrival. He tipped the rim of his eye-glasses which slopped down on the bridge of his nose and in his low but daunting voice, spoke.

" All of you, get out of the room and stand on the hallway for 30 minutes."

XXXXX

The rain had already stopped its ravaging downpour – it's as if it just stopped by on a whim to bid us a short greeting. The only remaining trace of it's presence was the the soft splatter of its raindrops against the wet pavement that was drowned against the noise of the busy crowd that filled the street.

I walked side by side with Rikuo, with him holding the umbrella for the both of us. I would have borrowed an umbrella that I could use for myself from Maki but Rikuo insisted that we'd just share his.

After the class had ended, it was decided that Rikuo and I were to be the only ones who would visit Kana, considering that we would only become a nuisance to the Ienaga household if all of us were to go . In exchange for their sacrifice(as that's what they called it), Rikuo would call them for the update about Kana's situation.

I could not concern myself in this seemingly awkward situation I was in since it was Rikuo whom I was talking about. He had always been like this that it doesn't bother me anymore. What I'm more concerned about was that Rikuo had been quiet ever since we left the school, although at the same time, I was also relieved that he finally let his true emotions slip through his neutral countenance. He wasn't saying anything, but his eyes were reflecting it for him. Indeed, he was being consumed by worry for Kana's state right now. He even looked upset to me.

We arrived at Kana's house and Rikuo did not waste anymore time to ring the doorbell. It didn't take long for the familiar figure of Kana's mother to poke through the front door. She smiled as she recognized us.

" Oh Rikuo, Tsurara! Are you here for Kana?"

" Yes, Mrs. Ienaga . We're quite worried about her and we brought her bag as well."

"Thank you, that's quite nice of you. Here, come inside." Mrs Ienaga opened the gate and let us in. Inside the house, she beckoned us to sit while she informed Kana of our arrival. After a while, Mrs. Ienaga came back with a sad face.

" Kana said she didn't want to go out yet. I was actually surprised to see her on my doorstep drenched in the rain, looking so horribly disoriented. I could not be thankful enough that a good boy accompanied her home. She said she was not feeling well but it was not really a good idea of her to go home. "

" Can we see her?" Rikuo asked in his polite voice although he sounded almost impatient to me.

" Of course you can. I'm worried about her too but she would not talk to me. Perhaps, it'll be different if it's the two of you. "

" Thank you Mrs. Ienaga. " Rikuo and I said simultaneously before we went upstairs to Kana's room. Rikuo knocked on the door.

" Kana." He said in a soft yet loud enough voice that Kana would be able to hear.

No answer. Rikuo tried again.

" Kana, it's us."

Still, he was met with a dead silence. Rikuo sighed and he was about to raise his arm to knock again when Kana's voice suddenly sounded on the other side of the door. It was a bit hoarse, the total opposite of her normal smooth voice...and it was edgy.

" Can I just ask you to leave me by myself for now Rikuo? I'm grateful that you and Tsurara are concerned about me but I don't want to see anyone at this moment."

" Kana. "

" Just go home."

" No."

" Please, just go home."

" I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Rikuo insisted with a stubborn edge on his voice and he seemed almost angry that Kana refused to see him. Kana must have realized that arguing with Rikuo in that state would be futile that not long after, the door of her room opened, revealing her red face and swelling eyes. To Kana's consternation, and mine as well, Rikuo's stern feature drastically changed as he laughed unprecedentedly after a short pause from staring at Kana.

Kana was dismayed and her face clearly showed it. " It's not funny. That's why I didn't want you to see me right now, I know I look that horrible."

" I'm sorry. I just can't help it. It's just ridiculous that you would send us home just for a trivial reason like that." Rikuo, whose laughter had already faded, said as he gently flicked Kana's forehead with his fingers. It was his way of showing his disapproval and affection at the same time - and he only does it to Kana.

Rikuo's care for Kana did not change, and it's the same with Kana as well. This unexpected turn of events had somewhat finally freed me of the lingering doubts and uncertainty in my mind. I've been observing the two of them ever since that time - I should have believed what I was seeing with my own eyes then and not look for a fault that was ambiguous in its existence. With this, I could finally let that incident be buried completely in the past.

The only thing that remained in me was the throbbing pain that was permanently etched on my chest. I could pretend it didn't exist at all though – for my sake, for Kana's sake, and most of all, for Rikuo's sake. I remained quiet at the background, being contented just by watching the two of them.

" You might look horrible, we might laugh at you because of it, but that doesn't mean you have to avoid us. We are here because we are worried about you and we just want to see how you are doing right now. You can't deny us with that right - we're friends, remember?"

Kana was startled at first, but eventually, she let out a small smile as tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Kana laughed in embarrassment as she hastily wiped her tears. " Geez Rikuo, making a speech-'

Kana wasn't able to finish what she was about to say when Rikuo caught her hand and wiped her tears with his handkerchief that he pulled out from the pocket of his pants.

" You're such a crybaby. " Rikuo commented after Kana's tears were all dried up. He put the handkerchief back to his pockets again and sighed. Kana raised an eyebrow and countered back, although her voice was cracking a bit.

" Whose fault do you think was it?"

" Hey, it's not like I'm not embarrassed with what I've said. I'm not-'

" Enough with the prattling already. Let's just have a group hug." I interrupted Rikuo before he could say something unintended at all and pulled the two of them closer together, with both my hands around their shoulders . Rikuo and Kana became speechless as they stared at me in surprise. I smiled at them, and slowly, they turned to each other and smiled as well. My heart felt like it was going to burst , from happiness or from anguish, I could not tell.

XXXX

" How's Kana? Did you manage to talk to her?"

Rikuo and I immediately stood up as soon as Mrs. Ienaga entered the living room, coming form the kitchen.

" Yes Mrs. Ienaga. She said that she's feeling a lot better now and she looks fine to me so we're quite relieved for that. "

" That's great to hear. " Mrs Ienaga's smile reflected what she had just said. " So, why are you wearing your bags already? Aren't you going to stay here for dinner?"

" Than you for the offer Mrs. Ienaga but I'm afraid we have to decline. We can't impose to you so suddenly. Besides Kana needed some rest and she could not do that if we stay here." Rikuo declined politely with a bow.

Mrs. Ienaga sighed in disappointment and pouted that she reminded me of Wakana. " How about you Tsurara? Are you okay with that?"

" I'm in charge of tonight's meal in the household so I have to decline as well Mrs, Ienaga." I also bowed my head in decline to her invitation. If Rikuo had decided to stay though, I would have no choice but to stay as well. I'm sure Wakana and Kejorou would have understood that. The only thing that I would have to worry about was Kubinashi since I knew Kejorou would order him around and he would blame it to me when we crosses path with each other. But honestly, I look forward to that confrontation from him again. The usual polite and calm Kubinashi getting annoyed and irritated is a sight to behold.

" The first time I saw you, I already know you're a great girl. Even at such a young age, you're already that responsible."

Mrs. Ienaga's compliment, as well as her kind smile, was enough to cause heat to rise to my cheeks. Even my ears felt hot as well. She would have surely retracted what she said if she knew what had just gone through my mind. Besides, I'm much older than what she thinks me to be.

" Thank you Mrs. Ienaga." Thankfully, I still managed not to stutter in front of her. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Rikuo smiling and the reason for that would be either he was thinking the same thing as me or he was just enjoying seeing me flustered like this.

" We'd better get going now Mrs. Ienaga. Thank you for having us here."

" The next time you visit us, I'll have you two stay for dinner and I won't accept no for an answer."

Mrs. Ienaga said with conviction in response to Rikuo that we could only nod our head in acknowledgement. Satisfied, Mrs. Ienaga smiled again and headed towards the door and opened it for us. Rikuo and I followed suit and after bidding our farewell to Mrs. Ienaga, we left the house.

Outside, Rikuo called everyone, one after the other, and informed them that Kana was doing okay now. After that, we continued our way back to the Nura mansion. The rain had completely disappeared this time, not even a single raindrop fell from the sky. A passing turbulence, that's just what it seemed to be.

XXXX

" Rikuo-sama."

The seemingly hurried strides of Rikuo abruptly halted to a stop as soon as I called his name. His tall figure stood still for another second before he tilted his head over his shoulder, a grin plastered on his face. However, his eyes were well-hidden behind the shadows of his hair.

" Yo, Tsurara."

" Are you going somewhere without telling anyone from your Hyaki Yakou?"

Rikuo scratched his head, guilty as he was. However, he reasoned out in defense." I'll be back in a jiffy. Besides, I'm the Supreme Commander here. You don't have to worry about me."

" I'ts not you that I'm worried about. I'm much more worried about Kubinashi who would absolutely get wild if he knew that you disappeared again. "

" Ah yeah. Just tell him that I'm having the usual patrol for tonight. I'm sure he would not question that."

" Is that really the reason, Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo turned to face me and in the blink of an eye, he was already towering above, blocking the light of the moon and casting his shadow upon me. For something that I didn't expect, he ruffled my hair like I was a child that had given him quite an enjoyment, which would not make sense at at all. I was being serious when I asked him that question.

" I'd better go now Tsurara. Be a good girl and wait for me to come back okay."

He said with a grin before he disappeared from my sight. I remained from where I was standing, staring blankly at the darkness that enclosed him.

" I wonder why he always has a different reaction when it is you who questions him. " Kubinashi's voice resounded on the stillness of the night. He stepped out from the shadows of the trees and into the light, revealing his figure right before my eyes.

I smirked at him. " Isn't it obvious? Rikuo-sama likes me better than you."

Kubinashi returned the smirk, only that his had a sinister bite to it. " Do you really believe that yourself Tsurara? Then why is it that he won't tell you that he'd been going to that human girl's place everytime he's out alone?"

I froze. I didn't expect Kubinashi to be this blunt and bring that topic out so brazenly. I only said what I said just for humor but Kubinashi took it rather seriously. What is he thinking? Whatever it was, I could not let him see that his words had an effect on me.

" It's also the same for you, isn't it?"

Kubinashi just shrugged his shoulder in response. " Heh. It's not like there's going to be a problem if he would outrightly say that he likes that girl. Maybe, he doesn't really like her as we thought."

" Then, why would he bother going to Zen-sama's house just to ask for some medicine that Kana needs?"

" Huh? Who told you that? And when did that happen?"

" Zen himself. Rikuo-sama would not tell him what he would do with the medicine so he called me, although Rikuo told him not to tell anyone."

That's the reason why I was certain that there's only one person Rikuo would visit at this time of the night.

Kana.

However, in regards to what Kubinashi said, it was still just an assumption on our part. We never talked about it but it was a unanymous thought for those of us who were closer to Rikuo. It was the truth for us but we could not confirm it since no one dared to go after Rikuo whenever he leaves. Rikuo wanted to keep it to himself alone and as our Supreme Commander, family, comrade and friend, we respect his decision.

Kubinashi chuckled. " I didn't know that Zen's loyalty leans more to you than to Rikuo-sama. "

" You can think whatever you want to think. Anyway, what are you doing there? Have you been eavesdropping us from the start?"

I tried to change the topic as it felt like Rikuo's incomprehensible behavior towards Kana was something that we should not be talking about. Kubinashi must have thought about it too when he went along with me.

" That's rude. Wasn't that your specialty? I've been here first before you two. I'm taking my nap when suddenly, I heard the two of you talking. And speaking of which, dragging my name in your stupid reason is rather annoying. When the hell did I get wild, huh? "

" You haven't gotten wild yet but I can see you're slowly turning into one." I stuck my tongue out in retort before I hastily ran away from him. Kubinashi grumbled a few incoherent words before he yelled.

" Oi Yuki-Onna, come back here!"

XXXXX

All eyes immediately turned to look at the boy who casually entered the classroom and headed straight to where Kana was sitting. With a wide smile, he stood in front of Kana who, upon sensing someone's presence before her, turned her attention away from the cellphone that she was holding and tilted her head upward.

As soon as she laid her eyes on him, recognition immediately registered on her face although she looked as stunned as the rest of the class at the boy's appearance before her.

The momentary silence that pervaded the classroom dispersed as everyone recovered from their initial surprise and resumed what they were doing before the boy arrived. Some of the girls though were taking furtive glances at him or act like they intended to eavesdrop at the conversation that would inadvertently take place between Kana and the boy. I could not blame them though since I was also doing the same thing, but it's not like I can help it since Kana's table was just beside me.

" I was surprised that you went to school today. Are you feeling better now?"

Kana looked hesitant at first but she eventually nodded her head as she smiled. " Yeah. Thank you. "

" That's great ." He said, looking genuinely relieved. He regarded her for a few more seconds with his deep set eyes and then added almost regretfully. " I just dropped by here to see how you're doing. See you around then."

He bid his goodbye and headed for the exit. As soon as he left, the room was immediately filled with suppressed giggles and hushed shrieks. That was understandable though since the boy was pretty good-looking. He somewhat reminded me of Kubinashi with his hair but aside from that, those two were completely different. The boy looked gentle and kind and he always seemed to be smiling - the total opposite of Kubinashi, really.

However, Maki, Tohrii and some of the girls ran to where Kana was and shrieked. Literally. " Where on hell did you snatch a guy as gorgeous as that? "

Maki gushed out in bewilderment and excitement that she almost smashed her head against Kana. Thankfully, Tohrii was able to pull her back before that happens. The other girls also crowded around Kana, making it difficult for me to see Kana's reaction that I just settled with just listening to them since they weren't particularly subtle with their conversation.

" I just happened to meet him yesterday. I didn't know he goes to the same school as well."

Oh now I remember. Mrs. Ienaga said that a boy brought Kana home yesterday. So, it was that guy? I glanced at Rikuo to see how he had reacted to the boy's arrival. I was a bit apprehensive that he might not have taken the situation well, considering that the boy seemed like he had an interest in Kana but I was surprised when he wasn't the least affected, if his countenance was what I would base my conclusion from. He caught me staring at him and he raised a questioning eyebrow at me that I abruptly shook my head at him in return. What was that? He was acting There's no way that he would not be bothered by that boys's presence, right?

" I know that guy. He's a senpai from the 3rd year class and he's a member of the school's official Taekwondo Club. " Kiyotsugo said with his lips upturned. He looked annoyed for some reason that I could not pinpoint. I turned to Shiima who was beside Kiyotsugo but he only shrugged his shoulder, indicating that he was clueless as well.

" The next time he approaches you, you'll have to introduce us to him." It was Maki. Honestly, it felt like more of a demand than a request. Kana had no time to respond to it as the other girls simultaneously followed suit.

" Yeah. I never saw him around here. Too bad, he already has his eyes on you. "

" That doesn't mean we couldn't make a move on him."

" So what's his name?"

That inquiry from Tohrii caused a momentary silence from their almost seemingly unending inquisition, giving a chance to Kana to finally be able to speak.

" But I don't even know his name myself. "

XXXX

Now, who thought the last part was kinda lame? I do!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Hello guys. I know it's been a while since I last updated. I do apologize. (I bet you have already forgotten what happened in the past chapters. haha) Anyway, to those who still wanted to read, feel free to do so. :P

And lastly, I apologize for the grammatical error. I'm too lazy to reread the whole chapter again.

Disclaimer : NNM is not mine. Exclamation Mark.

* * *

" Hey, Kana. Isn't that the boy from yesterday?" Maki whispered to Kana. Although I said it was a whisper, coming from Maki, the pitch of her voice would be actually an octave or two higer than most people. We looked at where her lips were pointing and indeed, approaching us was the boy we met the first time yesterday. We were just grateful that the boy was still not within hearing range. Or we hope so.

The boy was wearing a taekwondo uniform and it seemed like he had just gotten a break from practice. As like from yesterday, there was a warm smile plastered on his lips.

" Kana. Fancy seeing you here." The boy said jovially. Eventhough he was sweating, he still looked fresh and pleasant-looking. And for clarification, I didn't mean anything by it.

" Uh yeah. " Kana answered, looking not sure what to answer. " I'm very thankful for what you've done for me the other day but, uh, I still don't know your name. "

" Ara. You already forgot my name after only two days? That's kinda rude. " Kana's face turned a shade of red at his remark that the boy chuckled. " I was just joking. Considering that state you were in that time, it's understandable. I'm just glad that you still remember my face. Well then, allow me to introduce myself again. I'm Shotei. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

He smiled brightly. For such a boy as he is, he surely is gentle. There's not an inch of arrogance in his body.

" I'm Maki." Maki joined in, extending her hand. However, before Shotei could accept it, Tohrii nudged her aside and shook Shoteis hand in Maki's stead. " Nice metting you too. And I'm Tohrii." She beamed excitedly.

" Hey. I was first!"

Maki complained as she bumped into Tohrii and took Shotei's hand away. She shook it almost violently that Shotei could only laugh in amusement, if not for embarrasment. I decided to join in too.

" And I'm Tsurara. "

Shotei was a little taken aback, as it was clearly shown on his face, before he accepted my handshake. That made me ponder...Was he not expecting me to introduce myself to him? That thought entered my mind but I did not voice it out. It doesn't really matter anyway.

" Nice knowing you Tsurara."

. " Can I ask you something?" I said as soon as he released my hand.

" Sure. What is it?"

" Are you from Kyoto?"

He doesn't looked surprised at my question. He smiled, or more like grinned in a sheepish way. " Yeah. It's from my accent right?"

I nodded in affirmation." Do you happen to know the Keikan family there?"

" I know them. They're quite popular in our place but I haven't been to Kyoto for years now. Why do you ask?"

" We have a Keikan friend who's currently in Kyoto right now. Unlike you though, she doesn't have any trace of Kyoto accent. I wonder why that be."

" It really depends if she grew and stayed in Kyoto for quite a long time. I've heard that some of the Keikan's were always travelling so that might be the reason."

" Oh right. That must be it."

Shotei smiled again before he turned to Kana. " Well?"

Kana stared at his hand, as if she was deliberating whether to accept it or not, but eventually she chose the former. Shotei's smile widened.

" Is this supposed we are friends now?"

Kana stared at me and then to Tohrii and Maki, as if consulting us on how to respond to Shotei's question. However, before she could make up her mind and reply, the duo blurted it out for her. " Of course! We can be your friends!"

" Hey you two, tone down your voices."

Out of the blue, Rikuo's castigating voice speared through the air that I instinctively turned on my back on where it came from. Rikuo was holding a plastic of of canned drinks. He had been gone for a while to get us drinks, that's why we were huddled under the shade of one of the big trees in the school park, waiting for him.

Rikuo was staring at Shotei, as if he was assesing him. And then he smiled, which could not determine whether it's a fake one or not. " Thank you for accompanying Kana back to her house the other day. We're very thankful for that."

" Oh yeah, we haven't thanked you yet. Thank you Shotei!" Maki and Tohrii both said as they bowed their head in unison. I also did the same.

Rikuo stood beside me and looked up to Shotei since the other boy was significantly taller than him. If Rikuo was not in his youkai form anyway.

" I'm Rikuo. "

" Shotei."

And with that, the brief introduction came to a close as an unfamiliar voice rung out on the open space and grabbed our attention.

" Shotei, come back to the club already! Our practice is going to start in a few more minutes!" A boy who was also wearing the same uniform as Shotei shouted a little far away from us. He was wearing an impatient look on his face that Shotei chuckled.

" I'm coming." Shotei shouted back before he turned to us and bade his goodbye and left.

" What a senpai. He's really friendly." Maki said ith admiration as she stared at his back. Tohrii nodded her head in agreement to her.

It seems so." Rikuo seconded like he really meant it and it's not the reaction that I've expected from him. I know Rikuo is kind but when it comes to things like this, he should have reacted differently. Kana looked at him, her eyes hinting with a sad glow which disappeared almost immediatly that it made it seem like it was just a hallucination on my part.

" Hey, I've already brought you guys your drinks. Are you just going to stare dumbly at Shotei's non-existing back or I'll just throw these drinks to the trashbin?" Rikuo grumbled after a while, noticing that none of us moved from our postions ever after Shotei was already nowhere in sight.

-He should have noticed the look that Kana had given him instead.

XXXXXX

I stared at Rikuo, stunned, finding it hard to believe at his reaction to what Maki and Tohrii told to us.

It happened when Maki was requested by a certain teacher, whom she bumped into at the hallway, to fetch a certain book for him from the library. Maki did as she was told, but that was not without conjuring up a thousand curses against the teacher in her mind of course. Eventhough Maki did not admit that, Tohrii who was with her could tell that it's what was actually going on in her mind just by looking at the angelic smile Maki was wearing while the teacher was talking to her.

After scourging for the book for almost 15 minutes, they were about to get out of the library when they happen to see Kana with Shotei amidst the shelves of books. Shotei was was reaching out for a book while Kana stood behind him, looking intently at where Shotei's hand was aimed at.

Maki had commented that Shotei seemed interested with Kana and Kana might fall for him if a situation like that would continue to happen. And when Maki asked Rikuo if he was okay with that, he nonchalantly replied. " Yeah, why does it matter to me? Should not we just be happy that someone is appreciating Kana in a way that we could not? "

All of us were clearly shocked with what he said. I knew that Rikuo was not ignorant to what Maki's question implies. He could not be that naïve.

However, despite that, he still said those words. Just what was going on with Rikuo?-

I laughed sarcastically at the question that echoed inside of me. Really, how many times did I ask myself this? I could not count anymore.

" Rikuo! Someone's looking for you!"

Aotabu's large voice broke the tense silence that pervaded the atmosphere around us after Rikuo's statement. Rikuo, who looked neutral as ever, excused himself and went with Aotabu.

I could not go with them since Aotabu was enough to look after Rikuo and besides, my head was still swimming in confusion on why Rikuo would say something like that. Am I just assuming, all along? Or is there a far more complicated reason behind his actions? If there is, what could it be?

Not long after Rikuo was gone, Maki blurted out in exasperation. " He could not have possibly meant that right?!I don't understand Rikuo anymore. He's just like his usual self but at the same time, he's not. "

Right. Rikuo could not have meant that. He was just trying to avoid the topic, that's all. There could be no other reason behind this.

However, Shiima immediately dismissed the idea with his eyebrows knitted together." I don't know about that. I've talked to Rikuo about it the other day and he told me that Kana was only a friend to him, nothing more than that. "

" The fuck." Maki cursed. " So that explains his odd behaviour towards Kana? " Maki sighed in disbelief and said afterwards. " Don't tell Kana what we've talked about, okay? Kana - she would be hurt if she learned about this."

XXXXXXX

It had been going for two days already. Kana and Rikuo are on their separate ways in going home after class. It started when Shotei unexpectedly showed up at the front gate of the school and approached us. He had been waiting for Kana and asked if he could tag along with us until we get to Kana's house.

We were quite surprised of course, especially Kana. Howeever, before anyone of us, or Kana for that matter, could say a thing, Rikuo stepped in and told Kana that it was better for her to get to know more about Shotei and that it's nice once in a while to go with someone other than him. Should we have been surprised by this? I didn't know anymore.

However, Rikuo finished it with saying that Shotei have to make sure that Kana gets home safely or else he'd hunt him down. Eventhough Rikuo was smiling, Kubinashi and I both knew that he was not joking. We had though that Rikuo would only let that happen for once, but we were wrong.

" See you tomorrow then."

" Yeah."

We stood still as Seito and Kana's back slowly turned smaller and disappeared on the junction of the street. I glanced at Rikuo, and just like always, there was this distant look on his eyes. Not wanting Rikuo to notice that I was probing into his eyes, I returned my gaze to the sight in front of me and then, I mustered my courage and whispered softly, but enough for him to hear.

" Don't you want to be the one to walk Kana home?"

" Why? Don't you want to go home alone with me?"

I almost broke my neck when I instinctively tilted my head forcefully back to Rikiuo's profile again. Well, the question did throw me a bit off guard but what hit me the most was the deep voice that accompanied it. There's only someone who owns that voice and true enough , standing right beside me was the youkai Rikuo.

I was so surprised that I can only stare dumbly at him. And when I found my voice, a dumb question was what had gotten out of it.

" Rikuo-sama?"

Absolutely dumb. But that can't be helped though.

" Yes?"

" Why are you in your yokai form?"

" Why should not I be?"

" It's not dark yet."

" Am I only allowed to go out during nighttime?"

" No, that's not not what I mean." I sighed in my questions by questions of his own were rather typical of him when he had no intention of answering them. Or he just wanted to make fun of me. " You're stubborn aren't you."

" Come on. Let's just get going. We can't waste our time over a senseless argument, can we? Besides, I believe Kejorou would need some help from you in preparing dinner. "

I could only let out a sigh again. Honestly, Rikuo's behaviour is not making sense anymore but I could not raise my voice to directly confront him about it. When did I have the rights anyway?

Being one of his closest friend might have been enough reason for this, but if Rikuo was not the one opening up, it would appear like I'm meddling with his personal space. Although I'm not comfortable with Rikuo's actions, I still have faith in his every decisions. -Or is it really the reason? I forcefully shrugged off the unentertained thought that stealthily sneaked into my mind. Damn it.

" Alright, alright. I get it. That said, what would you like to eat?"

Rikuo tilted his head upwards, a finger resting lightly on his chin, as if seriously thinking over on what to answer on my question. We started to take our walk along the cold pavement of the road. How about roasted beef? Just the thought of it makes my mouth water. "

" It's been only two days since we cooked that for dinner!"

" Two days is already a long time!" Rikuo countered back indignantly. " And why are you complaining? You were the one who was asking me what I like."

" I'm not complaining. I was just surprised."

Rikuo scowled at me, but instead of intimidating me, it only caused me to burst into a fit of unrestrained giggle. This was one of the few times that Rikuo looked so undeniably cute when he's in his youkai form. Not he's not cute all of the time, it's just that he's gorgeous. Not cute.

" You're not supposed to laugh." Rikuo's scowl deepened even further. But unexpectedly, his expression broke into a warm smile, rendering me almost speechless, more so when he said.

" I'm glad I made you smile. I missed seeing that expression on your face. "

XXXXX

Kana's POV

" I guess I'll just have to come back for it tomorrow." I sighed, shoulders slumped in disappointment at the thought. I've been coming back to the library for that book eversince last week but there's always someone who'd get ahead of me from acquiring it. I could not make a reservation since it wasn't allowed.

I sighed again at the unfortunate circumstance that I was in. The book will be returned on Thursday, and with that, I'll make sure that I would be the one who would lay a hand on the book first.

' Ah well, even if I say that...'

I trudged with heavy footsteps as I head back to the classroom. There were still so many students who were outside the school grounds. It seemed like they didn't care at all even if the class would start in another 10 minutes from now.

I made my way towards the back of the gym as it was the shortest path I could take in going to our own building.

The gym was rather alive. The sound of the ball being dribbled in the wooden floor of the gym got drowned out at the the frantic shouts of the people inside and the simultaneous sounds of running feet. I was about to take a curve on the wide opening between the basketball gym and another building which was connected to the middle school building when I heard familiar voices amidst the noise coming from the gym.

It could not be mistakenly from Rikuo and Shiima. I hasten my strides, happy that I got bumped into them unexpectedly. We could go together to the room. However, my strides abruptly stopped when Shiima's words rung into my ear.

" Ne, Rikuo, do you like Kana? Like you want her to be your girlfriend or something like that."

I felt my breath shortened and my heartbeat abnormally skidded fast and hard. It was like it was trying to break free from the strong confines of my ribs.

" What? Kana and I are just friends. Nothing more than that. Don't get the wrong idea that there's something between us just because we're close with each other. Why did you suddenly ask me that? "

" Ah well, I saw you and Tsurara last night. I just want to make sure if you're really interested with Kana. But hearing what you've said, are you actua-"

" If you're going to ask me about Tsurara. Just forget about it. My Mom asked me to buy some things and Tsurara voluntered to go with me. Now, come on, we've kept the teacher waiting for so long. We still have to bring him these papers. "

" Ah right. I'll just finish this drink first."

Their voices disappeared and along with it, the strength on my knees slowly weakened. I slumped against the wall of the gym, chest twisted with a familiar tingle of pain, although this time, it was more vivid. More real.

My eyes stung and my throat had gone dry. I closed my eyes, stopping myself from choking.

A friend. So, he only thought of me as only his friend? A bitter smile escaped from my lips. I should have known it better. Somehow, I already knew that Rikuo would not look at me like that but even still, I still hoped that I was just wrong all along.

In fact, it was the sole nightmare I had for countless night since that time, but each time I wake up and be beside Rikuo, I would have this assurance that dreams are only dreams, however unpleasant they were.

His actions, although they were contradicting at times, they still gave me hope. He cares for a lot and I felt it but was that just because I was his friend? The affecton he was showing me was on a different light than what I interpreted it to be.

Didn't Rikuo unknowingly made that clear to me once?

Once, when I asked him if I could see his youkai form, he refused. I was very much persistent then that he told me that the Night him didn't want anything to do with me. Rikuo was in his usual humurous self and I thought it was just a joke but still the same, it left an unsettling hesitation in my heart that I didn't try to bring up that topic again. And Rikuo never appeared to me in his youkai form.

And then, it happened.

As much as I wanted to forget about it, it was already deeply burned in my mind - the night that the Night Rikuo appeared right before my eyes. How many weeks has it been since I last saw him? I could not count anymore. Perhaps, months had already passed, not just weeks.

Eventhough he was with Tsurara, I could ignore that. However, his cold eyes that pierced through me like a spear, it was more than I could take. It was then I realized that Rikuo was not joking. When did Rikuo made such realistic joke anyway?

I hate Tsurara. I really hate her for a pathetic reason that she could be with Rikuo, both the Day and Night him, anytime she wanted. She already knew too much about Rikuo and she would even know more about him but for me, I would never be able to get to know the yokai side of him. I hate Tsurara, but I knew this hatred was solely deserved by none other but myself. Tsurara was innocent and yet I'm blaming everything on her. Pathetic, wasn't it?

I don't know how Tsurara perceived the situation that night, but one thing I'm sure of, she had become aware of the circumstance between Rikuo and I. Sometimes, our eyes would meet, and there was the questioning look on it that was barely hidden. She was confused, but she chose to kept her mouth shut and I could not have been more grateful for that. If she would have asked what was wrong, I would not know what to say to her.

I love Rikuo and I thought, maybe, he felt the same way too.

In the end, because of my own foolish assumption, I ended up deceiving my own self. It hurts, hearing those words coming from him. Wasn't he aware that what I feel for him was more than that of being a friend?

-Still, whatever answer Rikuo might have been for that question, the fact that he doesn't reciprocate the feelings I have for him would remain unchanged. Another spasm of pain erupted within me at the thought. With a bitter smile, I started to gather myself from the pitiful position I pushed myself into. With wobbling feet, I started to head towards the opposite direction of where I was supposed to go. I could not care less if other people were to see me like this, I just wanted to get away from this school, to be far away as possible from him for now.

He outrighly denied that he has feelings for me but with Tsurara, he didn't deny or confirm it. It's supposed to mean something, isn't it? I've always known that Tsurara was special to him but I've made myself believe that it was just because she was a family to him, that I was still more important to him. Didn't he prioritize me more than her?

I mirthless laugh echoed at the back of my throat. Here I am again.

Why am I comparing myself to Tsurara? I'm not even sure if she loves Rikuo the way I love him. I'm not even sure if Rikuo loves Tsurara just like what I'm conjuring in my mind. One thing is clear to me though, Rikuo doesn't love me the way that I love him.

It was when I came to this conclusion that I suddenly became aware of my body being enveloped in something wet, like I was thrown with a bucket of water, although it was in a more gentle way. I halted to a stop as I found myself getting drenched in clear liquid. Right, it really is water. Almost in instinct, I raised my head and stared at the sky. Cold water trickled down my face as it lay bare under the ravage of the tiny prickles of the raindrops.

' Ah, it's raining...'

After quite a long time of staying motionless in that position, I looked around the surrounding with eyes that were nothing but blank.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice I was already outside of the vicinity of the school. I could not even see the portruding buildings it contains. The place that my feet to was the bridge that passed through the main river of the town.

There was no one around and a feeling of relief washed over me. And as if it was what I was just waiting all along, I felt the salty taste of my tear as it mingled with the rain rolling past my lips.

I only let it be.

I'm all by myself anyway and afterall, the rain was there to conceal the onslaught of emotion that suddenly took over me.

" Ara It's quite a sight seeing a girl taking a shower under the rain."

XXXXXXXX

Any complaints will be greatly appreciated. /DD


	8. Author's note

Hi guys. I'm so sorry for not updating this story anymore. Anyway, I reread it and I've decided to continue it again. I made some changes though since I found out too many errors. And I'll be removing Shotei. Honestly, I'm not a fan of OC.

I can only write though when I'm at work so please pardon if I can't update as soon as possible. But I'm trying my best and I really want to finish this story. T.T


End file.
